Tourmaline
by Icicle Raindream
Summary: (Songfic) A brief encounter on a beach leaves Relena's heart warm.


Songfic

"Tourmaline" music and lyrics by Chris Potter

Fiction by: Icicle Raindream

Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing characters are not mine, credit goes toward their wonderful creators. This is only for the purpose of entertainment.

Notes: "Tourmaline" is the name of the beach where singer/actor Chris Potter grew up. The song is from his album, ironically entitled "Tourmaline".

******************************************************************************

"I thought I might find you here."

Heero Yuy's voice carried in the wind as he stepped up behind me. I could hear the rustling of his shirt in the wind as his feet tromped lightly through the sand. He sat down with his usual grace, and turned his face to me.

I sat, comfortably stuck in my little pit of sand I had dug with my bottom, my legs curled up and my chin resting on them. My arms were wrapped around my legs. I smiled out into the sea, where the waves were crashing laughingly against the shore in front of me.

"How did you know?" I asked, switching my vision up to the orange sky. The sun was setting and seagulls cawed overhead.

Heero's face turned to the water. "This is the beach where we first met."

I looked sharply over my shoulder at him, surprised. "You remembered."

The soft breeze blew the thick locks of dark hair around his small face as he nodded slightly. "I tried to self-detonate."

"Hn." I watched the water again, feeling the air blow through my hair, caressing my face. This place was so serene, I could have stayed here forever, I think.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me calmly. He wasn't trying to pump me for information although I knew he'd been sent here.

I put my chin back on my knees and shrugged nonchalantly. "Shootin' the breeze," I replied, aware that my sentence didn't make any real sense in the order of things.

It was his turn to respond with, "Hn." He wasn't much of a conversation usually anyway.

Maybe I could change that. "Was it hard?" I asked, breaking the silence abruptly.

Heero looked over at me.

"Fighting the war, I mean?" I raised an eyebrow, truly interested in what he was going to say.

He thought a minute, I could tell. Then he said, "You've just got to stay strong."

I smiled sort of sheepishly at him; it sounded more like a gentle scold to me than the truth of battle. I just hadn't been able to help myself today—I had to get away from those stuffy old peace conferences that were taking place on the colonies. Mostly my work was done, and here on Earth the beach just looked so inviting…and Heero wanted me to keep striving for peace, which I knew I always would.

__

No relief for tired friends

But we share in the struggle of life at Tourmaline

Riding out on an endless wave

Need the strength of this love to get by at Tourmaline

I jumped to my feet impulsively and grabbed Heero's hand, pulling him up. I was glad when I noticed that his feet were bare, as mine were, and I dragged him to the water's edge, where the salty liquid proceeded to lap at our ankles. I held his hand and knew that I would always feel strong knowing that somewhere he was alive and well, finding ways to bring peace to the people.

I turned and looked at him, gazed deeply into his eyes, wanting nothing. I wasn't asking any questions, he wasn't providing any answers, and we were both content to just walk and feel the breeze blow through our clothes and hair. 

As I looked out onto the foamy surf, my eyes traveled to the deeper part of the sea, where the water turned a rich dark blue. The same color as Heero's eyes.

__

Washing over the tide can rise

And carry me into the blue

The ocean is your eyes

And I'm drifting into you

My mind started to wander, and unfortunately, I didn't realize it until my mouth had already began spouting off words. "Remember the time when Martial Noventa died, and Mrs. Noventa sent that letter?"

Heero's head turned quickly towards mine, his eyes wider than usual. I tried to find something in his facial features, but nothing was too apparent. He simply nodded.

"How did you get over that?" I hoped I wasn't pushing him too far, but I was just so curious as to how he dealt with critical mistakes like that.

He wasn't reluctant to reply, he just took his time and did it slowly. "I offered Sylvia Noventa the chance to take her revenge on me." His hand tightened unconsciously around mine.

"You did?" I must have sounded like a little kid with all my questions, but I was on a roll.

"Yeah. Trowa and I had just left the circus, and I tried to excuse myself for what I had done."

"I guess she didn't do anything to you."

"No, I guess not." 

We walked longer in the water in silence until I asked, "Where are the other guys right now?"

"They're waiting for me," he answered vaguely. A seagull crowed in the distance as the sun went almost completely down.

__

Left behind cherished friends

What we feared we embraced and got by at Tourmaline

Feel my touch, feel this kiss

You are locked in my soul and my mind at Tourmaline

I pulled Heero away from the water then and we walked along in the sand. I sighed and said, "Well, then I guess you'd better get back to them, huh?"

He merely looked at me, those shining blue eyes so soft and warm looking.

I dropped his hand and faced him, half-smiling. "I'll be okay. I just needed to play hookie for one day. I'm going back to the peace talks tomorrow, so don't you worry about me."

He stood, his hands sunk into his pockets, the wind tussling his hair even more. I could only stand and stare into his eyes, heart swelling with joy. Perhaps I could have stayed on the beach for eternity if Heero stayed with me and just allowed me to gaze into his eyes.

__

Washing over the tide can rise

And carry me into the blue

The ocean is your eyes 

And I'm drifting into you

Then, I lightly placed my fingertips on either side of his jaw and leaned closer, burying my nose in his deep brown locks of hair that fell over his forehead. I breathed in the scent that was sweetly Heero, then pressed my lips to his skin gently. When I pulled away, his eyes were even bigger than before, but they were pleasant. I reached down and tenderly squeezed his hand, smiling again, the wind blowing my hair up and around my face.

"Till our paths meet again, Heero Yuy," I whispered.

__

And I've never been closer now to anyone in my life

I can feel what you feel

Under skies at Tourmaline

The sound of tires pulling up onto the pavement alerted me, and I recognized the noise right away. I knew Heero had sent it for me to go home, back to the peace conferences, once he had found me. I knew people had been worried about my sudden taking off into the world and I grinned harder at his little slightly taken aback expression.

I turned then, and walked towards the car, where I knew Pagan was waiting to drive me home. I could tell that Heero was following me, probably making sure that I was going to actually get into the car and drive away. Otherwise his mission wouldn't have been accomplished.

I pulled the door handle up and climbed inside my limo, nestling into the soft velvety seats as I closed the door behind me. Pagan smiled at me through the rear view mirror and began driving away. I didn't dare look through the back windshield at Heero, just closed my eyes and observed his, shining and soulful in my mind. I hoped the impression they made would stay forever bright in my head as the car left Heero standing bare-footed on the gravel behind us.

__

Washing over the tide can rise

And carry me into the blue

The ocean is your eyes

And I'm drifting into you

"Farewell, Relena."

Drifting into you…


End file.
